


when we're together

by shairiru



Series: For MidoAka Month 2015 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adulthood, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is twenty-seven and single, but the idea of settling down has never appealed to him. That is, until he crosses paths with Akashi once again and makes him question his principles in life.</p><p> </p><p>For MidoAka Month. 10: Adulthood/Domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we're together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0ocrystalo0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ocrystalo0/gifts).



> Art by 0ocrystalo0 [here](http://0ocrystalo0.tumblr.com/post/126257259096/im-trying-out-a-different-painting-method-for).

* * *

 

People come as easy as they go. 

 

That is a simple fact Midorima Shintarou has learned in the twenty-seven years of his existence. It shouldn’t be a wonder why no one stuck with him. He isn’t the type to maintain contact with people even if they are friends. Even Takao who was his high school best friend of some sort had stopped being a constant since they graduated from the university. He still sends the usual e-mails, though. Takao’s like that. But all in all, Midorima likens his friends to the flowing water on a stream; they pass his life once, and then they never return.

 

But sometimes, old currents return when you least expect them.

 

* * *

 

 

When the door opens, he isn’t ready to see a familiar pair of red eyes looking back at him behind a pair of glasses. The information desk had called him seconds ago, of course, about his new patient. But who is ever ready for Akashi Seijuurou?

 

“Midorima.” His voice still had that characteristic musicality. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“It certainly is. Take a seat.” He points him to the chair next to his table. “What is it that I can help you with?”

 

“A bad case of insomnia, I’m afraid.”

 

“Knowing you, you’ve self-diagnosed yourself, haven’t you?”

 

“Just as I should.” He smiles as he takes of his glasses and hooks it on his polo. “But I’d rather hear a professional opinion about this.”

 

“Well,” he straightens up, “insomnia alone is not a disease. It might actually indicate that you have other problems in your body. We might have to do a few tests to rule out other possibilities. How long have you been experiencing this?”

 

“A few weeks.”

 

“Any other complications that you feel?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Do you take any medicines as of the moment?”

 

“No. Just the usual multivitamins.”

 

“Does...your multi-personality disorder had shown any signs of recurring lately?”

 

“I’m long since safe from my tendencies before.”

 

“Well it seems that nothing is out of order, maybe it is something internal. I will have you sent to a blood test.” Midorima takes down some notes in his folder. “It won’t take too long. Just a few sample after this session and a few days worth of analysis. On the second floor, you’ll find the blood analysis room...I’ll call them once you leave that you will be having a test. After that, you can go. I’ll see you again next week for the results.” He gives Akashi a prescription paper with a room number on it. “If you have any more inquiries, you can call the number there. It’s my office number.”

 

“Thank you.” Akashi stands up. “I’ll get to this at once.”

 

“It’s nothing. And do take care of yourself.”

 

“I will, doctor. See you again.”

 

* * *

 

Thirty minutes after Akashi left his office, Midorima receives a phone call.

 

“It’s me.”

 

“Akashi. Have you forgotten something?”

 

“Yes, actually. I forgot to ask if you’re available for dinner tonight? To catch up. We haven’t seen each other for years, and I’d really want to talk with you.”

 

“Let me see,” Midorima takes a look at his desk calendar and sees that he is supposed to pick up his laundry later at seven before the shop closes. He remembers his almost empty closet and how it only contains about three days worth of clothes. “I’m afraid I have a prior commitment.”

 

“Is that so?” Akashi’s disappointment doesn’t go unheard. “Next time, then?”

 

“Next time, for sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

[To: Takao Kazunari [takaokazunari@gmail.com](mailto:takaokazunari@gmail.com)

Subject: Someone’s back.

 

Takao, how have you been? I hope all is well in your job. I’m sure you’re surprised I initiated this conversation...but guess who’s back? Akashi Seijuuro.

 

He’s a patient, though I wonder how he came to be mine. He also invited me to dinner later but I told him I have something to do. My laundry’s been sitting on the shop for weeks, can’t risk losing it. Do reply if you have time about what you think of this.

 

Midorima Shintarou]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh, doctor, I thought you were never gonna go back for your clothes. I was about to throw them into the hamper,” Sayako, the laundry shop owner, teases him. When Midorima first settled into this neighborhood, she was the one to welcome him with a plate of cookies and an advertisement for her laundry services. She was friendly enough and so Midorima gave her a chance over the more popular coin laundry. He didn’t make a wrong decision in doing so.

 

“Ah, that’s too cruel.” He smiles apologetically at her. “I have been very busy the past few days. This is actually my first free day in weeks.”

 

“Too many patients?”

 

“Not really. We’ve been doing free services for the rural areas. It takes a long time, having to travel. Then there’s staying in the area to ensure that everyone is checked on. But it’s all worth it in the end.”

 

“It’s a very noble cause, if you’d ask me.”

 

The door chimes ring as another customer enters the shop.

 

“I didn’t think this would be the path that I would take when I first entered med school, but helping out the poorer areas called to me in my second year. It’s really fulfilling.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be the type to willingly seek out people to help them,” a familiar voice says behind Midorima. “But then, you probably have changed since then.”

 

He turns around and finds Akashi carrying a bag of laundry in his right hand.

 

“Akashi. I didn’t think I’d meet you here.”

 

“Was this the prior commitment you have?”

 

“Well...yes.” He averts his gaze guiltily. “I’ve run out of clothes, you see.”

 

“Ah, doctor, is this a friend of yours?” Sayako looks at Akashi curiously.

 

“Good evening, madame.” Akashi cocks his head to the side in greeting. “I’m new around here and I figured this place would be best to have my laundry taken care of. I really don’t have time to hang out in coin laundry shops to wait for my clothes to get cleaned up.”

 

Sayako clasps her hands together in delight. Charmed, definitely. “You’ve just come to the right place, dear, give me your clothes and we’ll get them in right away.”

 

“Thank you.” He lifts the bag onto the counter for it to be weighed. “Have you had dinner already, Midorima?”

 

“No. I was thinking of having something delivered.”

 

“Why don’t you come over to my place instead? Father had a week’s worth of food cooked for and sent to me. I don’t think I’ll be able to finish them all alone.”

 

“Akashi, isn’t it?” Sayako cuts in.“This weighed fifteen kilos, that’d be 1150 yen. Is it alright for you to get if after three days still?”

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I’m not in a hurry anyway.”

 

“Good, good,” she mutters as she writes on the receipt. She gives it to Akashi after a few seconds. “I just need you to sign here.”

 

“What do you say about dinner?” Akashi asks again as he signs, pushing up his glasses with his knuckles.

 

“I...uh,” he really doesn’t know how to answer. He hasn’t seen Akashi for years. It would feel odd to be alone with him in his place for dinner.

 

“Come on now, Midorima-sensei.” Sayako urges him. “I rarely see you go out with a friend.”

 

“I guess I can spare some time,” he concedes. Akashi is a friend, alright, but he isn’t sure as to where they stand at the moment.

 

Akashi smiles slightly.

 

“Great.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Here you go.” Akashi places a boiling pot of beef stew on the table as Midorima places two sets of plates and utensils alongside him. “Father had this cooked by our chef so it’s pretty much as good as those in the restaurants outside.”

 

Akashi’s place is on the third floor of a nearby building and is just as big as his own. Several unopened boxes lie on the corner and only the bookshelf is properly arranged.

 

“Since when have you been here?”

 

“Two weeks,” he answers, “I asked Father to let me live on my own, just for the experience. He did agree but it does entail having our housekeepers come here every week to clean up and bring me food. It’s just like a bedroom extension away from home.”

 

“It’s a good start. I am surprised your father is being very supportive of all this.”

 

“He’s been trying hard.” He smiles, taking the seat in front of Midorima. “We had...an issue. It affected us a great deal, but ever since, we’ve been trying to build a better relationship.”

 

“It’s all good then.”

 

“Yeah. How about you? I didn’t think you’d be the type to live away from your family.”

 

“It’s because of my sister,” he started, “She just got married last year and my mother didn’t want her to live away from home. And I can’t stand having to live with two married couples, so I decided that I would live on my own.”

 

“Is it that terrible to be the only unmarried member of your family?” Akashi laughs. “That probably is fate’s call to you that you should finally settle down, too.”

 

“As if I would.” He scoffs, pushing up his glasses. “I just don’t see myself in that situation.”

 

They eat dinner leisurely as they exchange stories from the time they hadn’t seen each other. It is as familiar as coming home. Talking to each other, that is. He had almost forgotten how easily they fall into conversation. It was what made them such good friends before.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need help with the dishes?” Midorima asks for the third time since they’ve finished eating. The dirty plates are all stacked in the kitchen and they are both standing by the doorway. Akashi is already making him go home.

 

“Even I can manage at least that, Midorima.”

 

“How about your things? You haven’t arranged them yet. Moving out is really stressful. I would know. Besides, this recent move can actually be a reason for your insomnia.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. It’s my concern, and I am pretty sure you have more to do in your work and all. Cleaning up won’t be that taxing.”

 

He buries his hands in his pockets and shrugs. No point in trying to argue with Akashi if he’s already decided.

 

“I’ll be going now then. Try to sleep, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he nods.

 

He starts to walk away, but then turns around at the last minute. Akashi is still leaning against the doorframe.

 

“And, Akashi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call. I’m literally just a few streets away.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he nods, his lips turned up in a small smile, “Rest well.”

 

“One more thing.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The glasses suit you.” He points to his own and Akashi shakes his head with a smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Basically, it’s nothing serious, as the tests have shown. Your insomnia must have been caused by the stress due to you moving away from home plus your workload. It should go away in a few weeks when you finally adapt to your new environment, but most importantly, you have to try to rest as much as you can,” Midorima informs Akashi when he comes for another appointment. He prescribes a mild sleeping pill and at least two weeks of bed rest to which Akashi frowns on.

 

“It’s for your own welfare,” he explains, “Your father should understand.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he will. He’s more worried than me about myself. I’m just thinking about the amount of work that I would have to miss. This is a busy quarter, I can’t afford to lag behind.”

 

“Akashi,” he says in a reprimanding tone, “I know you. Don’t even try to work yourself out too much. Insomnia might seem like a insubstantial thing, but it would affect you greatly if went unresolved. The mind is the most vulnerable part of the body in some way, after all. You should know that better than anyone else.”

 

Midorima doesn’t miss the way Akashi subtly sulks on his seat. He looks away, his eyes wandering as if thinking about something.

 

“Just...how much work can I do per day?”

 

“Four hours, at the maximum. Especially stressful paper works. And no, it is not negotiable.”

 

“Would you check on me personally to find out if I’m following your prescription?” Akashi smiles at him teasingly.

 

“I would,” he says matter-of-factly, “But I’m going to be away for the next few weeks for another medical mission in some far areas in the mountains. Maybe I’ll ask Sayako to look after you.”

 

“There’s no need to do that,” Akashi purses his lips, “I’m not a child.”

 

“Then follow my prescription.” He signs the paper and gives it to him.

 

“By the way, you’re still coming to the reunion, aren’t you?” Akashi regains his composure, pushing up his glasses. He gets the prescription paper from Midorima’s hand and tucks it in his pocket.

 

Midorima remembers the e-mail he received about an upcoming reunion of their middle school basketball team. He had long forgotten about it since he had no desire to attend the said event.

 

“It depends on my schedule,” he answers, “These medical missions tend to get extended if they are badly needed in the area.”

 

“But they have already moved it to the month after next. Surely it’s enough time.” Akashi eyes him pointedly. “You aren’t checking about it, are you?”

 

“Well...I wasn’t interested in the first place.”

 

“You have to come.” His voice suddenly regains the authority that Midorima used to hear on the court. “Everybody will be there. Even Kise is flying from Italy for this.”

 

“I will try.” He sighs. There’s no way he can say no right in front of Akashi’s face. “But don’t expect too much of me.”

 

“Try as hard as you can. That’s what you usually do, am I not right?.” Akashi gives him a convincing smile. “I’m sure people wouldn’t want to miss you there. I wouldn’t.”

 

Akashi leaves. Midorima starts counting the days that he has to work in order to make it to the reunion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The place was already packed when he arrived. Several familiar faces mill around, exchanging laughters and conversations. Murasakibara’s towering height immediately gets his attention. He  also sees Aomine hovering over the buffet table followed by Momoi. However, Akashi is nowhere to be seen. Midorima suddenly feels out of place. Maybe it was the wrong decision to come here after all.

 

“Midorimacchi!”

 

He turns to the familiar voice and sees Kise skipping towards him, his usual bright smile plastered on his face.  His is a face he’s very used to, given that Kise had been very popular in the industry. Clothing line, shoes, jewelry - he’s almost everywhere.

 

“Midorimacchi! Long time no see,” Kise greets him, clapping him on the back. Midorima flinches at the unwelcome contact.

 

“I see that you haven’t changed.”

 

“And so have you.” He pouts at him. “Still as testy as ever.”

 

“I heard you flew from Italy.”

 

“Yes!” His eyes sparkle instantly. “I have a three-year contract there and it’s all going extremely well.  It’s likely to be extended with my projects and all.”

 

“Good for you.” He always knew Kise would be the one to explore and expand his horizons. He skims the crowd once more, “Is everyone here?”

 

“Pretty close. You’re just in time, Akashicchi’s just about to start his welcoming speech.” Kise drags him to the front, and there he sees Akashi climbing up the small platform that served as the stage. 

 

Akashi is wearing a plaid polo shirt and slacks, and Midorima gets a feeling that he has just come from his own office. He didn’t think Akashi would actually make time for a simple event like this over his duties in their company. He welcomes everybody and thanks them for coming. There is the usual speech about Teikou’s old principle of winning, but Akashi doesn’t miss telling them the actual importance of victory and how to achieve it properly. He steps down the platform with the crowd roaring and applauding, chanting Teikou’s name again and again.

 

“Midorima,” he greets the moment he sees him, “You’ve made it! How was the medical mission?”

 

“It went well. We were on schedule so I made it just in time,” he explains.

 

“What?” Kise gasps. “You were planning not to go at all?”

 

“It is tiring to go to reunions.”

 

“Didn’t you even miss us?” 

 

Midorima feels uncomfortable about the question. He wouldn’t say he actually didn’t want to see old acquaintances, would he? He reverts his eyes and instead, they land on Akashi’s who is smiling expectingly at him.

 

“I did...miss you.” He looks back at Kise, hoping the heat he suddenly felt wouldn’t show up in his cheeks. “But my job is my top priority. I would miss this if I had some work to do today.”

 

“You still need to loosen up, Midorima,” Akashi comments to which Kise nods in agreement.

 

“You’re not getting any younger,” he adds, “Might as well enjoy it as much as you can, Midorimacchi. Come on, let’s join the others!”

 

“I don’t really-”

 

“Midorima.” Akashi grabs hold of his wrist, his hand warm against his skin. “You will come with us.”

 

He lets himself be dragged through the crowd, a small hand guiding him in the sea of unfamiliar faces. He stares at Akashi’s back and remembers the countless times he had seen the same scene before him. He supposes one would feel intimidated at such situation, but Midorima feels otherwise. Especially when Akashi used to turn around and smile at him a smile that he didn’t usually show everyone.

 

It doesn’t take long because Akashi does just that, red eyes shining in the daylight, encouraging Midorima to pick up his pace. His heart picks up speed instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima and Akashi had to help Kise get into Aomine’s car. The night ended with several people drunk and Kise was one of them. Momoi also is an unexpected victim and she’s already snoring at the back seat of the car. Kise is spouting about missing everyone and wishing they can go back to the arcade again to play when Aomine bids them farewell and drives Kise back to his hotel, Momoi to her house.

 

“I didn’t think Aomine would be the one left sober.” Midorima comments as the red lights of his car disappears into the night. “He changed a lot.”

 

“He matured so much.” Akashi nods in agreement. “And did so many others. It’s kind of fulfilling to see everyone grow like this. I guess I can’t help but feel a bit parentally over this since I was the captain and all. What do you say, vice-captain?”

 

Midorima pushes up his glasses and smiles to himself. It feels nice being called 'vice-captain' again.

 

“All I can add is that they’re still all rowdy like the children that they were in middle school. Especially those two.”

 

“You’d have to forgive them, I’m sure they’ve missed on each other a lot.” Akashi smiles knowingly. “Well, shall we go home now?”

 

“Sure. Where are you parked?”

 

“Actually, I went here by cab. My car’s been acting up the past few days and it’s still in the mechanic. Is it alright if I hitch a ride in yours instead?”

 

“It’s alright,” Midorima says, “We’re practically neighbors.”

 

He leads them to his car. Akashi settles inside and buckles himself in. Not for long and Midorima drives the car to their houses. 

 

“Can I?” Akashi asks, pointing to the radio.

 

“Go on.”

 

Akashi turns it on and chooses a station that plays mellow music. He hums to the songs and Midorima can’t help but smile at how good his voice is. It is rather a side of Akashi that isn’t well-known, and to hear as much as a hum from him is a rare chance. He drives in silence with only the music from the radio and Akashi’s eventual singing filling the car. He is almost sorry when they finally arrive at Akashi’s place.

 

“Thank you for the ride, Midorima.” He smiles. “Until next time.”

 

“Wait,” he calls out. Akashi is just about to open the door.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you...interested in having dinner with me tomorrow night? At my place.”

 

“Is there an occasion of some sort?”

 

Midorima considers backing out, but as he had already put the question out, it just feels wrong to take back the invitation. Akashi has invited him over in his place before, after all.

 

“Nothing.” He shakes his head. “I just thought it’d be a good chance to repay you for having me over dinner that one time. Just...a friendly dinner, you know?”

 

Akashi purses his lips in thought.

 

“Sure,” he finally answers after a few seconds, “Be there at eight?”

 

“See you, then.”

 

“Good night, Midorima.”

 

Akashi steps out of the car. Midorima doesn’t leave until he sees the lights of Akashi’s room turn on from the window. When it finally does, he hurries back home and immediately brainstorms for tomorrow’s dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima is debating within himself whether to put the spoon next to the fork or have them in separate sides of the plate for the seventh time when he hears a light knock. In his panic, he settles on placing them together on the plate itself. He strides to the door and exhales, and then he finally opens it. Akashi is outside, carrying a bottle of wine. He wears a polo and slacks that Midorima deems too fancy for a friendly dinner. But then, who arranges the table for three hours for just a friendly dinner?

 

“Good evening.” Akashi smiles. “I hope I’m not late. I brought something.”

 

“No, not at all,” he assures him, “Let me carry that.”

 

Akashi enters and they walk together towards the dining room. A plate of roasted chicken and buttered corns and carrots are waiting for them. A bowl of steaming rice is also set on the table. Midorima tried his best to imitate a formal restaurant in the way he arranged things. Nothing but the best for Akashi, of course.

 

“You cooked all these?” Akashi asks with a tone of surprise.

 

“I did.”

 

“But you can’t cook to save a life.”

 

“It’s not like one can’t learn how to cook. Takao had been using my lack of skill in cooking to make fun of me during our undergraduate years. I had to prove him wrong,” he defends himself. In retrospect, maybe inviting Akashi over dinner was a bad idea.

 

Akashi lets out a small laugh as he settles on a chair. Midorima brings out two wine glasses and gives one to him.

 

“I’m just kidding, of course. That was great, though. And expected. I mean you always try your best at everything. I just didn’t expect you would actually apply the same principle at such a domestic task.” Akashi leans towards the table and inspects the roasted chicken closely. “This smells wonderful.”

 

“It’s my mother’s recipe.” Midorima takes the opposite seat and settles himself. “Took me some time to get the taste, but I’d like to believe I’m almost at her level.”

 

“Ah, that makes me excited to eat. I loved the food she made us when I visited your house way back. Shall we?”

 

They bring their hands together and give thanks for the meal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Akashi covers his mouth with the back of his hand and lets out a subtle burp that interrupts their conversation about a new endgame study proposed by a certain Italian chess player. Midorima looks at him in surprise. It’s the first time he ever heard Akashi make such sound.

 

“Thank you for the meal.” He chuckles. “That was really good.”

 

“You do look like you enjoyed it.”

 

The plate of roasted chicken is now devoid of meat and the wine bottle is almost half empty. They have been on the table talking fondly that neither of them are aware of how much time has passed.

 

“We should...,” Akashi brandishes his hands over the table, his cheeks flushed, “...clean this up.”

 

“I will clean up.” Midorima corrects him as he guides him to the living room and makes him sit on the couch. “You will rest here for a while. You had too much wine.”

 

“Have I?” He points to himself with a dramatic flair, looking at him with wide eyes.

 

“Yes. Just wait for me, okay? I’ll clean up a little then I’ll drive you home.”

 

“Sure, doctor.” He flashes him a wide grin. “It’s a pleasure.”

 

Midorima shakes his head as he leaves Akashi to tend to the table. He thought Akashi would be able to handle himself so he just let him drink as much wine as he wanted. He himself is not much of a drinker, and a full glass is more than enough for him.

 

When he has all the plates and utensils stacked in their places, he returns to the living room and finds Akashi sleeping soundly on the couch. He has his arms over his eyes and his lips are slightly parted, a light snore coming out from him. He decides not to wake him up anymore. After all, Akashi must have been tired from all the jobs he had to do in their office. He talked about them a great deal earlier.

 

Midorima goes to his room and grabs a pillow and a blanket for Akashi. It’s better to let him sleep where he is anyway, lest he wakes up and his sleeping be disturbed. He places the pillow underneath Akashi’s head, careful to not wake him up, and covers him with the blanket. He also takes off his shoes and socks that Akashi had forgotten to remove in his woozy state. Akashi stirs a little but he just turns and snuggles comfortably under the blanket. His glasses falls off from his face and Midorima picks it up, placing it on the center table.

 

“Good night, Shintarou,” Akashi mutters unintelligibly, but Midorima still catches it and takes him by surprise. He looks at him to check if he’s actually awake, but Akashi has gone back to snoring.

 

Even after many years, Akashi still appears so vulnerable while sleeping. A familiar feeling rises up in Midorima’s chest. 

 

“Good night,” he whispers before turning off the light and going on to sleep in his own bedroom.

 

And even after all these years, he’s still vulnerable to Akashi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[To: Takao Kazunari [takaokazunari@gmail.com](mailto:takaokazunari@gmail.com)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: I am not guilty of anything.

 

Why do you even think I took advantage of him? Of course, I didn’t!

 

That aside, I’m thinking of asking him out. Officially. I mean, we’ve been eating out a lot together, and eating at each other’s place, but we’ve never really talked about what we are. Do you think I should?

 

Midorima Shintarou]

 

 

Ever since Akashi had walked back in into his life and shook the grounds that he thought he had well laid on, Midorima had frequently asked Takao for advice. Takao now works as a professor in a university in the city and has stopped playing basketball a while back. But him being a great assistance to Midorima has never changed, and for that, Midorima is grateful especially at times like this.

 

The door opens and he hits Send quickly, not wanting to be caught creating messages that are not work-related during work hours. Though technically, it isn’t his working period at the moment because it’s his lunch break. He looks up and sees Akashi in a suit, carrying a shogi board with him.

 

“It’s your free time still, I suppose?” he says as he takes the seat in front of Midorima.

 

“I have thirty minutes to spare,” he glances at his watch, “Don’t tell me you came here just to play shogi.”

 

“I might have,” Akashi shrugs and lays the board on the table. He opens it and they both put out the pieces, “You’ve eaten lunch?”

 

“I have. How about you?”

 

“I’ve already eaten, too.”

 

“Good,” Akashi leans back on his chair as he sets his final piece on the board, “That means we’re both well-equipped for a match. To be honest, you’re still the most interesting player I’ve ever crossed paths with.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Midorima pushes up his glasses to hide his smile. “Shall we start?”

 

 

* * *

 

  

“I don’t know why I was expecting the outcome to be any different.” Midorima shakes his head as Akashi checkmates him. Akashi wears a triumphant smile.

 

“You’ve gotten better, though, I have to admit. I almost missed some crucial traps.”

 

“Not enough to beat you,” he grunts. But losing to Akashi is not at all a bad feeling. Somehow, a part of him actually missed it. “Well, I’m afraid we have to postpone the rematch sometime.”

 

His laptop beeps, notifying him of a new e-mail. He takes a look and finds that Takao has already replied to his recent message. Akashi is still collecting the shogi pieces and returning them in the board.

 

He clicks on the notification.

 

 

[To: Midorima Shintarou [midorima4ntarou@gmail.com](mailto:midorima4ntarou@gmail.com)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: TAKE HIM OUT OBVIOUSLY.

 

It’s pretty obvious to this neutral side (that is me) that you’ve both got the hots for each other so please do ask him out ASAP before you miss the chance again. History repeats itself BUT NOT NECESSARILY.

 

Good luck \ ( * v * ) /

 

Takao Kazunari

 

P.S. Update me ASAP too!!! You owe me food!!!!]

 

 

Midorima coughs on his fist, preparing himself for what he is about to say next. Akashi looks at him questioningly. If Takao thinks he should do this, then he probably should. If only his heart would stop hammering so hard inside his chest, then it’d be all fine.

 

“Do you...I mean...Can I...” He presses his palm against his forehead in frustration. Why can’t he just get it out? He exhales loudly and looks Akashi in the eye, “Can I...ask you out? On a formal date? I mean, we’ve been eating a lot together recently...but I want to make it...official? Of some sort?”

 

“Yeah,” Akashi answers without any hesitation, “Of course. I’d be happy to.”

 

“Really?” he asks in bewilderment. He didn’t think Akashi’s reply would come so fast.

 

“If you hadn’t asked me right now, I would have asked you out myself.” He stands up and smiles. “I have to go now, I’m afraid. Where would we eat dinner later?”

 

Midorima can’t believe it himself. This is all turning out to be too good, too good to be true.

 

“I’ll surprise you.” In which he means his mind has been swiped clean and he can’t think at the moment. He’s going out with Akashi.

 

“Pick me up at seven?”

 

“It’s a date.” 

 

“A date, it is.” Akashi smiles, and there’s a certain spark in his eyes.

 

Akashi leaves and Midorima has to stop himself from jumping around in his office. A date with Akashi Seijuurou. He feels like he has just won the lottery. He quickly returns to his laptop and forms a reply to Takao.

 

 

 [To: Takao Kazunari [takaokazunari@gmail.com](mailto:takaokazunari@gmail.com)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: It’s a date.

 

7 pm later. Wish me more luck. 

And I’ll contact you soon about your food.

 

Midorima Shintarou]

 

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima drops off Akashi at about ten in the evening. They had dinner at a restaurant near the business district, and afterwards, they spent the night together walking and talking along the park. It was a relatively simple first date, but nothing ever feels ordinary when he’s with Akashi.

 

“We should do this more often. I enjoyed a lot,” Akashi tells him with a soft smile, “Though I think I still prefer the food that you cook.”

 

“I’m honored. Maybe I’ll try some seafood next time. The menu earlier was actually interesting.”

 

“So...it’s good night then?”

 

“Rest well, okay?”

 

Akashi stays seated, not making a move to unbuckle himself.

 

“Is there a problem?” Midorima asks.

 

“I was hoping you’d give me a goodnight kiss.” Akashi glances at him sideways. “Isn’t it about time we have one?”

 

Midorima feels his cheeks burning. He has been thinking about it, but he isn’t able to come across the perfect opportunity. Of course it is very characteristic of Akashi to present the opportunity himself. And he’s got no choice but to take it.

 

He unbuckles himself and leans towards Akashi. The car suddenly feels too small for the two of them. Midorima reaches out and cups his cheek. His eyes briefly lands on Akashi’s parted lips before reaching for his glasses and taking them off, looking directly into his eyes. He is so close. Too close. They’ve never had so little distance between them before. 

 

He seals the remaining space and he feels soft, warm lips against his. Akashi’s mouth is insistent against his trembling one, and he tastes like something sweet and intoxicating. His heart pounds against his chest, and when Akashi runs his tongue on his lower lip, he feels relieved that he’s sitting down else his knees might have given up. The kiss is slow and unhurried; it almost feels like breathing.

 

Akashi pulls away first and rests his forehead against his. He laughs and his breath tickles Midorima’s lips.

 

“You do realize that that was our first kiss?”

 

“It’s...amazing,” Midorima whispers, still in a haze.

 

“And I look forward for more.” Akashi leans in and gives him a light peck instead this time. “Good night, Shintarou.”

 

“Good night, Seijuurou.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You should finally meet with father.” Akashi drops the words in a relatively peaceful lunch date between the two of them. Midorima’s fork stops midway, the tomato-based pasta sliding down back to the plate. They’ve been going out for many months, but nothing had prepared him for Akashi’s suggestion.

 

“No,” he says with finality, “I won’t.”

 

“Why? Don’t tell me you’re scared of him?”

 

“I’m afraid of what he would say about us.” Midorima whispers roughly, letting go of his utensils. They clanged noisily against the porcelain plate. “You’re an heir to a big company. He expects that you should be able to bring him a successor, and I can’t provide that.”

 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Akashi looks at him intently, his expression unshaken.

 

“That is all I worry about.”

 

Akashi sighs and leans back on his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

 

“He doesn’t care about that,” he mutters, “Not anymore. Remember when I told you about our issue some years ago? That was when I told him that whatever happens, he can’t make me marry any woman he likes me to even if I have to die. I told him I’ve had enough of my life following him around, and for once, I wanted to have freedom. It was a ruckus, really, don’t look so surprised. He didn’t talk to me for days, and neither did he make any contact. But when he finally did, he told me that he was wrong in keeping me in shackles and that it’s alright for me whoever I choose to be with. And that he was sorry.”

 

Midorima stares at him in surprise. Never did he think Akashi’s father is capable of such acceptance. He remembered the father Akashi used to complain about being strict and stoic, but what he just heard is someone who’s compassionate and understanding.

 

“He’s become a lot better, huh.” He smiles, thinking how it must have felt for Akashi. He had always wanted his father’s love, after all.

 

“Yes.” Akashi agrees. “That’s why you don’t have to be afraid. I already told him a lot about you.”

 

“You did what?” Midorima jumps on his seat.

 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t talked about me to your family?” 

 

“I did, of course. Shizuka was the happiest about the two of us. She told it was about time that I asked you out after so many years-” Midorima suddenly stops at the realization of what he has just said. He’s never told Akashi about this bit.

 

“Many years? You liked me before?” Akashi draws his words out slowly. “Since when?”

 

“Can we not...talk about that?”

 

“Shintarou.” He raises his eyebrows at him. “Come on.”

 

“Middle school.” He finally gives up, looking away in embarrassment. “Since you told me I play the piano very well.”

 

Akashi blinks.  “I didn’t know.”

 

“I told almost no one, though I think Kuroko had some suspicions. Takao managed to make me tell him. I tell Shizuka some things, but I never really tried to focus on what I felt. I gave up hoping even before I started to since I knew I never had a chance.”

 

“Something tells me you never stopped hoping.” His lips are turned up at the sides and his eyes are twinkling. “And I’m glad you didn’t. You always had a chance, you know. You just had to ask about it.”

 

Akashi reaches for his hand and he weaves their fingers together. Akashi’s palm is soft against his, and never in the many times they have done this will he ever get used to how small Akashi’s hand is against his own, and how they fit perfectly together. 

 

“Will a dinner with your father suffice?” he finally asks.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to.” Akashi squeezes his hand and smiles.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Akashi estate is smaller than Midorima remembers it, or maybe that is how things usually are when one haven’t seen them for years. The last time he was within the estate, he was sixteen and he was wishing Akashi good luck on his endeavors.

 

Now he sits on Akashi’s car as the gates are opened by a new set of guards than the last ones he remembers. And it is apparent that many things have changed when the car strides past the garden and the newly built fountain with a mermaid statue holding a vase.

 

“Why would a mermaid hold a vase?” he asks.

 

“She’s giving water to a land experiencing severe draught,” Akashi explains.

 

“Wouldn’t she herself die in the process?”

 

“Yes. Tragic, isn’t it?” He grimaces. “Father chose that figure himself and gave that story.”

 

That didn’t help to settle Midorima’s nerves.

 

Akashi parks the car on the garage and they enter through the main doors. The interior layout remained as Midorima remembers it, the Akashi family portrait displayed above the fireplace. He also sees the familiar set of photo frames on the side table and a few new ones have been added. Akashi speaking from a podium on his college graduation. Akashi with his father cutting a ribbon, surrounded by people in suits. Akashi sitting in his office, smiling formally. Midorima feels a certain satisfaction in him. Akashi had reached so far and so high, just as he knew he would. 

 

Another picture catches his attention. It is a picture of their middle school basketball team after they have won their first Nationals. He picks it up and gently touches the picture.

 

“You still display this.”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

“No. It’s stored in a photo album.”

 

Akashi gets the photo frame from him and smiles wistfully.

 

“I like looking at this. It reminds me of my happier, younger years. I don’t have much of that so I treasure every little thing I can find. The Rakuzan one is a particular favorite of mine, though, the picture where we won the Interhigh in my second year. It’s where I actually felt the happiness at achieving victory.”

 

“Aren’t you happy when we won back in Teikou?”

 

“I am happy, but it’s more of because I saw that everyone is happy. And that I am with friends. It’s really a big regret, what happened afterwards...but we do grow up and we have learned. The mistakes of the past shall never be repeated anymore.”

 

“It’s all very tragic, isn’t it, if we think about our sad past?” A voice booms from the stairs. The two of them look up and sees Akashi’s father going down. “But that’s why we have the future to look forward to. To bring us hope.”

 

He reaches the bottom step and walks with purpose towards Midorima. His eyes scan him from head to toe, and Midorima feels like his very soul is being read at the moment.

 

“Akashi Masaomi.” Akashi’s father holds out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Midorima Shintarou.”

 

Midorima takes his hand and shakes it, noting how strong Masaomi’s grip is given his age. The man before him is a man of power, both figuratively and literally. Just how could he impress him without trying so hard?

 

“Good evening, sir,” he greets, “I’m glad to finally meet you, too.”

 

“Come on. Dinner is waiting for us.”

 

Masaomi leads them to the dining room with Midorima falling a few steps behind. Akashi turns to look at him and grabs him by his sleeve, pulling him closer. The rich aroma of food greets them as they arrive at the table. It does look like they have prepared so much for this. They take their seats and he can only hope he does not disappoint.

 

“The main dish is yet to be served, sir,” a cook informs them.

 

“It’s alright, that just gives us more time for talk,” Masaomi turns to Midorima, “Seijuurou has told me a lot about you.”

 

“I hope they weren’t bad.” He laughs nervously, fumbling with his glasses. He glances at Akashi and the other man only shrugs at him innocently.

 

“Oh no, not at all.” Masaomi smiles at him. “A doctor, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“For how long now?”

 

“Just over a year. I’m pretty young in the field.”

 

“Seijuurou told me about your medical missions to rural areas. For a young doctor like you, those are really exceptional.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” He bows his head in acknowledgement. Somehow, he’s never felt so appreciated than at that moment. What is with the Akashis and the way they say their words? “I’m just fulfilling my duty as a doctor.”

 

“I believe these things need funding? I can only imagine the cost of travel and supplies, not to mention the logistics for the doctors and nurses involved.”

 

“It is all very costly,” he agrees, “We get a small funding from the government, but most of it comes from the hospital itself. The logistics are more of coming from our own salaries. It isn’t that heavy so it’s all fine with everyone. The medicines, however, we lack sometimes. We are trying hard to compensate, though.”

 

“Yes, Shintarou is always busy arranging these medical missions when he doesn’t have patients,” Akashi adds, “I told you he’s passionate about it.”

 

“I can see that.” He nods thoughtfully. “And I admire passionate individuals with actual goals. Midorima, how does one give you funding? I’m interested in sponsoring these medical missions of yours, it is a really noble thing to do and our company encourages these kinds of deeds.”

 

“You’re funding us?” He can’t believe his ears. This is a big thing for their medical missions.

 

“Why not? It looks like a great investment.” A bell rings and cook comes in with a huge platter of seafood is served before them, “What do you say?”

 

“We’ll be very glad to have you,” he clasps his hands together, “Thank you for this chance.”

 

“It’s nothing, really. I have always considered myself a man of charity,” he chuckles in a very familiar way, “Why don’t we start eating? I’ve always believed that important topics should be conversed over dinner. Like the topic of you dating my son.”

 

“Father,” Akashi sighs and shakes his head, “Please.”

 

“What?” His eyes widen, “Have I offended you in some way? The two of you are dating, aren’t you? I’m not against it, you have nothing worry about.”

 

“I know, but can we talk about it after we’ve eaten?” Akashi looks at Midorima, who somehow has gotten a bit paler than usual. “I think Shintarou is hungry.”

 

Midorima takes the time calming down and preparing himself for what Akashi’s father will be saying to him. He has no idea what to expect. He only holds on to Akashi’s words that his father doesn’t care about their issue as much as he thought.

 

Only unfamiliar piano music plays in the room. The dinner is silent and is over in a few minutes. Juice is served while the other attendants clean away their plates.

 

“You’ve known Seijuurou since middle school, have you?” Masaomi starts. Midorima looks at him with full attention.

 

“Yes, I have. We were good friends.”

 

“I think I remember you coming here just to play shogi with Seijuurou...that was you, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see. So you’ve known each other for a long time, but it is only now that you are together.” Masaomi brings his hands together and rests his chin on top of them. “I wouldn’t make any more diversion, I’d like to get to the point. I’m not a particular believer of happy endings. I have seen how you’ve made my son happier since you’ve been together. I am grateful for that, but I still can’t help but worry. You’ve been nothing but a good influence to him. I have no objections to your relationship. I just don’t want to ever see my son coming back home with a broken heart, do you understand?”

 

Akashi bows his head and runs a hand down his face.

 

“Father, you didn’t have to say that.”

 

“I’m just making sure, I hope you understand that Midorima. Seijuurou is my only son, and I treasure him so.”

 

“There’s no need to worry, sir.” Midorima straightens and reaches for Akashi’s hand underneath the table. He weaves their fingers together and squeezes. He looks at Masaomi’s eyes and hopes that he sees his resolve. “I treasure him, too. And I never hurt those I care for the most.”

 

“I trust that you will hold on to those words.” Masaomi smiles and extends his hand across the table. “And I’m looking forward to our partnership.”

 

“So do I, sir.” He takes his hand and shakes it. “Thank you for trusting me.”

The night went on with the three men conversing over a variety of topics that is not about Midorima and Akashi’s relationshp as per the latter’s request. Masaomi turns out to have an interest in both music and philosophy, just like Midorima, and the two had several discussions about them. Akashi watches the two get along like friends and can’t help but feel happy.

 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Midorima buries his hands in his pockets as they walk outside towards Akashi’s car. Masaomi has excused himself for the night, telling them that a man of his age must be getting his rests earlier than usual. “Your father is actually really nice now that he’s trying to be a better father to you.”

 

Akashi links his arm with him and scoots closer, stifling a yawn with his free hand. Midorima puts an arm around him and kisses the top of his head.

 

“Yeah, sometimes I wish he could have done this sooner. It could have changed a lot of things. But I guess we have to learn to accept and appreciate what we get.” He looks up at Midorima and their eyes meet. “And hold on to it if it’s important enough.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 [To: Takao Kazunari [takaokazunari@gmail.com](mailto:takaokazunari@gmail.com)

Subject: A query

 

When do you know if something’s real?

 

Midorima Shintarou]

* * *

 

 

 

[To: Midorima Shintarou [midorima4ntarou@gmail.com](mailto:midorima4ntarou@gmail.com)

Subject: Re: My answer...

 

You wouldn’t know it, Shin-chan. You will just feel it. Trust me.

Is this about Sei-chan?

 

Takao Kazunari]

* * *

 

 

When Akashi called him in the middle of the night to come over and help him with something, Midorima wasted no second. In minutes, he’s in front of his apartment, ringing the doorbell in his matching pastel blue pajamas and shirt.

 

“You’re here fast.” Akashi notes, his eyes scanning him up and down.

 

“You did call for me,” Midorima answers matter-of-factly, unabashed by his choice of clothing, “Is there any problem?”

 

“I’m having trouble sleeping.”

 

“Insomnia again?” he narrows his eyes and immediately thinks of possible instant remedies to his problem.

 

“No, no, it’s not that.” He shakes his head, and he looks at him innocently. “But I feel like I will only be able to sleep if you’d be beside me.”

 

“B-beside you?” Midorima sputters, taking a step back. “While sleeping?”

 

“Please?”

 

“I know that we’re dating, and your father approves of us well, and everything is going fine..but isn’t this a little bit too fast?”

 

“Shintarou.” He stresses each syllable of his name pointedly. “We’re just sleeping. I won’t force you into whatever it is that’s in your mind. Unless you want to, of course.”

 

The small teasing smile on Akashi’s face makes him blush even more and he pushes up his glasses to hide his embarrassment. He did have something else in mind.

 

“We’re just going to sleep, okay?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been telling you.” Akashi grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him to the bedroom. “Come on, I want to sleep already.”

 

Akashi’s bed is soft and too big for one person alone. They lie next to each other, Akashi putting his arm over Midorima. He rests his head on Midorima’s chest and settles comfortably.

 

“Good night, Shintarou,” he whispers.

 

“Sleep well,” Midorima answers, weaving his fingers through his hair. Akashi lets out a satisfied sigh and he takes it as a sign to continue what he is doing. Within minutes, Akashi’s breathing has slowed and he is snoring lightly. Midorima smiles and finally sleeps.

 

* * *

 

 

Midorima wakes up next to an empty space. He sits up with a start, his hand immediately reaching for his glasses.

 

“Seijuurou?” He calls out.

 

A muffled voice comes from outside. He calms down at once and follows the sound. When he opens the bedroom door, the scent of toasted bread and fried egg fills his nostril and his stomach rumbles at the thought of breakfast. Akashi is standing beside the dining table, removing the apron that he has just been wearing.

 

“Good morning,” Midorima greets him when he looks up, “You’re awake early. Had a good sleep?”

 

“Best one yet.” Akashi smiles. “And good morning to you, too. Breakfast?”

 

He truly looks at Akashi then, and thinks he can get used to such a scene. He has seen him in almost every aspect of his life, in his moments of innocence, victory, loss, supremacy, commonness. He knows there is so much more to see, and he wanted to be witness every single one of it. In his life of fleeting people and passing memories, Akashi is the one person he wants to be constant.

 

Maybe, the idea of settling down isn’t that bad at all.

 

“Sounds great.”

* * *

 

 

[To: Midorima Shintarou [midorima4ntarou@gmail.com](mailto:midorima4ntarou@gmail.com)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Tips, you ask?]

 

  1. Romantic place. You wouldn’t want to drop the question in somewhere so random and simple. It has to be memorable.
  2. Right ambience. Need I say more? Soft lights, good music...stuff like that.
  3. Make sure the ring fits perfectly!!! Nothing is more embarrassing than finding out the ring actually fits his pinkie and not his ring finger ( X D )
  4. Memorable words before The Question. Tell him how it all started and how it ended up right there at that moment. You can prepare a speech if you want, but you have to make sure you’ll say everything from the bottom of your heart.
  5. BREATHE. I’m almost a hundred percent sure you would forget this, so do BREATHE



 

GOOD LUCK SHIN-CHAN!!! I’m really happy for you!!!

 

Takao Kazunari]

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant is playing a mellow jazz music that did nothing to calm Midorima’s nerves. He had been sitting in the room he had especially reserved for that night for the past forty-five minutes, and he feels as tense as ever. 

 

He exhales one more time. Akashi would be here in a few, and he should not look like he’s running away from something really terrifying. Though if he thinks about it, he is actually about to face something possibly terrifying for the rest of his life.

 

He opens his phone and reads Takao’s e-mail, skimming through the tips that he gave him. He has read the message for many times within the day, but he feels as if he would forget it when the moment finally happens.

 

“Sir?”

 

He almost jumps out of his seat. He catches the waiter biting his lip, probably trying to keep down a laugh. If he doesn’t get his act together, he would end up embarrassing himself even before Akashi arrives.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your company has just arrived.”

 

“Ah.” He takes a look behind the waiter and sees Akashi approaching in a fine suit. “Thank you. Please play the set list I’ve given.”

 

“Right away, sir.” 

 

The waiter leaves. Midorima breathes and looks at Akashi, smiling his nervousness away. The jazz music changes to Bach’s and it helps somehow to settle his nerves.

 

“This is quite a fancy place,”Akashi tells him as he takes the seat in front of him.

 

“It’s a special day, after all. Happy anniversary.”

 

“I’m really not a fan of celebrating things, but there’s no reason not to celebrate us being together.” Akashi smiles. “Happy anniversary.”

 

“How’s your meeting earlier with the real estate company?”

 

“Sealed, of course. Father was quite happy. He’s been courting them for months, and now we’ve got them finally. And have I told you? I won the bid for the government project in Tokyo. I feel like today is a very lucky day for me.”

 

“Lucky?” He raises an eyebrow. “Since when do you use the term lucky for your own life?”

 

“I don’t know.” Akashi shrugs. “You must have rubbed off on me.”

 

“Then sooner or later, you will be watching Oha-Asa and buying your lucky items for the day, too.”

 

“That would require me spending all of my life with you, Shintarou.” He laughs. “Which I guess isn’t so far-fetched.”

 

Midorima chokes and he covers it with a cough. What did he just say?

 

“Shall we order now?” Akashi asks him as if nothing out of particular has just happened. Midorima swallows, his heart beating much faster than before. 

 

“Sure.”

 

Midorima calls for the waiter and counts towards the moment when he finally drops The Question.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dessert arrives just as the music changes. Midorima recognizes Chopin’s Cello Sonata. He pats the small bulge in his pocket. It’s time.

 

“This parfait is amazing.” Akashi suddenly comments. “What do you think?”

 

“Yeah.” Midorima blinks, almost missing what Akashi had just said. “Yes it is.”

 

“Will you make me one sometime?”

 

“Sure. I think I’ve got a recipe book for desserts back at my place. Would you like a strawberry one? I’ve heard that’s the best.”

 

“I trust in your judgment, Chef Shintarou.” He wipes his lips with the table napkin and leans back on his chair. “By the way, there’s...another thing I’d like to ask of you.”

 

Something in his voice grabs Midorima’s attention. His grip tightens on the small box in his pocket.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You know, I’ve always told my father that I don’t need to be with someone to inherit the company. That I can live alone and head it with all my best. And with the topic about the successor? Adoption is really easy these days, especially for my case with our status and all. But somewhere along the way, when we began dating...the idea of being with someone for good suddenly sounded like it could be one of my goals. That it shouldbe one of them.”

 

Midorima’s mind is spinning. This is not happening, isn’t it?

 

“We have been together for a year. We’ve known each other for so much more.” Akashi pulls out his hand from underneath the table and on it rests a small silver ring with a carved with intricate markings. “And I still want to know you for the rest of my life. Shintarou, will you-”

 

“Wait.” Midorima holds up his hands and Akashi looks at him with an alarmed expression. “This can’t be happening.”

 

“I...I’m not in a hurry,” Akashi tells him at once, pulling back the ring, “I can wait if you aren’t decided about this yet. But I am decided. I want you. And God help me not to lose you again. Please, Shintarou, think about it.”

 

“It’s not that.” Midorima runs a hand through his hair. This isn’t what he had in mind when he planned their anniversary dinner. Why is everything so messed up? “It’s just...”

 

“Just what?”

 

He pulls out the box from his pocket and lays it on the table defeatedly. He opens it, and Akashi’s face is a mixture of surprise and happiness.

 

“We had the same thing in mind.”

 

Akashi laughs and leans back on his chair, covering his mouth with his hand. His eyes are sparkling and Midorima thinks he’s never seen him with so much...joy.

 

“I never really believed it when they said great minds think alike,” Akashi tells him, “I want to hear what you were supposed to say.”

 

“Really now?”

 

“Come on, Shintarou. Make me say ‘yes’.”

 

“Akashi Seijuurou,” he breathes loudly, hoping his anxiety would come out with it, “I have always believed that I’ve been following you behind ever since we have met. It is your back that I see, but occasionally you turn around and you let me see parts of you that you don’t show anyone else. You told me I played the piano very well, and you showed me a smile you never showed anyone else. That is how I fell in love with you.

 

“We took different paths and I thought they’d never cross again. On that day that we met for the second time, fate must have given me a second chance. And here I am, and I won’t allow myself to let you slip away once more. I want to walk by your side this time for as long as my legs will allow me to. I want to play you as much music as my fingers will allow me to.” He takes out the ring from the cushion it rests on and lays it on his palm, offering it to Akashi. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes,” Akashi whispers and he gives his hand to him. Midorima wears the ring on Akashi’s finger with trembling hands. It fit perfectly and he can’t help but admire it. “What about you? Will you marry me?”

 

Midorima laughs and offers his own hand.

 

“Without question.”

 

Akashi wears him his ring with much steadier hands. The ring glints against the lights and it is one of the most beautiful things his eyes have ever seen. They bring their fingers together, the rings matching like a pair of stars in the night sky, promising of a future ahead with the two of them together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

“When Shin-chan told me he’s going to propose to Sei-chan, I laughed at his face. You might think of me as a bad friend, but see, I’ve known Shin-chan for...what, more than ten years? And I can assure you, ladies and gentlemen, he is not the type to settle down for a lifelong commitment.”

 

Takao goes on with a speech about the many stories there are to tell about Midorima and Akashi. The audience in the reception laughed a lot of times, which isn’t surprising as Takao always manage to enchant anyone he comes across. The newly wed couple sits on the round table at the very front, their hands linked, laughing together with everyone. Midorima, for his part, is very embarrassed.

 

Many friends of the two have been invited, some old, some new. Their whole middle school and high school basketball teams are even almost complete, wanting to witness the conclusion to the story that they didn’t realize was actually unfolding during their earlier years. Even Sayako is there sitting beside Midorima’s family, and is one of the most teary-eyed of them all. Akashi’s father is present, too, and he walked Akashi down the aisle. Akashi didn’t think it was necessary, but his father was very eager to do it and he even gave Akashi a tight hug before giving him to Midorima.

 

“I’m telling you all, when Shin-chan said ‘I do’ earlier? I almost cried. Why wouldn’t I? I’ve seen how he has grown over the years, quite literally...but really. I’m sure his old friends would attest to it. Here we see the current Midorima Shintarou, ready to take on responsibilities and commitment. And finally, he is able to reach his goal even if I know he was hella scared about it. 

 

“Sei-chan...I know you love Shin-chan so much. And I trust that you would take care of him. And be ready if he makes you watch Oha-Asa...I don’t think that’s something you can’t take easily away from him.”

 

“I have no plans to,” Akashi calls out from his seat with a laugh, “I’ve actually started watching it.”

 

“Oh, man. That’s true love right there, folks. I can’t even watch Oha-Asa even if Shin-chan asked me to! Shin-chan you are so lucky to have Sei-chan. And the same goes vice versa. I’ll confess, maybe back in high school I would say ‘I’ve never seen such a problematic couple before’, but now...all I can say is ‘I’ve never seen a couple with a perfect harmony like the one before me’. If you’ve seen how Shin-chan smiles so much ever since they’ve been together, you’ll know what I mean.” Takao raises up his glass. “A toast for the newly weds, Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuurou. Cheers!”

 

The crowd cheers with him and the hall is filled with applause as Takao takes his seat on their table. He claps Midorima on the back and gives him a tight hug.

 

“That was a good speech,” Midorima tells him.

 

“I’m your best man,” Takao says, “There’s no way I’d give a crappy speech.”

 

“Thank you, by the way.”

 

“Anything for you, Shin-chan.” He smiles and he raises his fist up in the air. Midorima looks at it in surprise but returns the gesture at once. They haven’t done that for quite some time.

 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.”

 

Everyone turns around and sees Akashi’s father taking up the platform, the microphone on his hand. Akashi’s mouth are slightly parted in surprise.

 

“I am Akashi Masaomi. For those who doesn’t know of me, I am Akashi Seijuurou’s father. I know it’s not part of the program for the parent to make a speech up front, but I would like to take this opportunity to do so. It will be short, don’t worry. I don’t think I can entertain you all like our dear Mr. Takao Kazunari did just a while ago.

 

“Seijuurou as a child matured so fast for his age that a part of him has always been separated from him friends and acquaintances. I am to blame for that, I’m sure, for making him take all those lessons and trainings when he was a child. A part of me was afraid he won’t make any real connections. Much was my surprise when in middle school, I heard him talking about his friends with our old housekeeper. I asked him about it afterwards, and he mentioned a name that he told me he felt he could be good friends with. Years later he had come home from a basketball match he won looking so forlorn, and I asked him why didn’t he wear the face of a victor. He told me a name that I am familiar with. Much more recently, he arrived at the office wearing a genuine smile on his face, and he said a name that he told me he met again after so many years.

 

“Seijuurou doesn’t usually talk about people that aren’t important in the business, but this name popped up so many times in our conversations. This name was Midorima Shintarou. The boy who played the piano like a professional would. The friend he broke in order to win. The man he never thought he would meet again. From a very early age I have heard his name, and I think I can say I wasn’t so surprised when Seijuurou mentioned his name one more time and told me he was the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

 

“Midorima Shintarou...yours is a good name. But I hope you would understand if Seijuurou will not take your last name as his. Last names are important to the business, after all.” A quiet laughter arose from the crowd. “But Seijuurou takes a different part of you completely, and you have done the same to him. I only wish for you to treasure him and give him all the love he deserves.”

 

“I will, sir,” Midorima answers confidently from his chair, squeezing Akashi’s hand.

 

“Seijuurou.” He turns to him and he smiles warmly. “I’m glad that you’ve finally found your happiness. There will be a lot of bumps along the way, for sure, but always look back to what you’ve started fighting for. Always remember the love you both share, and I assure you, there is no battle you will lose together.”

 

Akashi stands and strides towards his father. Masaomi takes him in his arms and they hug each other tightly before everyone. There is a chorus of awws and everyone claps at the heartfelt speech Masaomi has just delivered. Midorima joins them in front and he, too, receives a hug from Masaomi.

 

“You can call me father,” Masaomi tells him.

 

“Father,” Midorima repeats the word and it feels strangely good on his lips. Never did he think he would be under his great approval like this. He’s part of the family now. “Thank you very much.”

 

“Take care of each other, alright?”

 

“We will,” Akashi answers, smiling at him, “Thank you for everything.”

 

“May happiness always be with you.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

People come as easy as they go, that Midorima is sure of. 

 

If there is one thing he learned, it is that the right person will come and he might go. But he will come back no matter what, and when the time is right, he will stay for as long as time will let him. And together they will follow the current of the stream that is called life to the infinite ends of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after ;v;  
> Am I forgiven for all the angst I've written now? hahahaha  
> For Emily because she made me write this even when I told her I can't because it's too happy to think about and write for.  
> Thank you Rei for beta-ing!!! :DDD


End file.
